Our last day together
by DavidAlatriste
Summary: Korra makes the most out of her last day after a long, happy life with the woman she loves.


Prompts: Asami (Character), Outgrown clothes (object), Teal (color)

Word Count: 2,331.

 _Korra, I'm afraid it's time._

 _Really? Can't you do something to let me see her gone?_

 _No, I'm sorry. The clot has taken it's toll. I've done what I could to keep you alive but there are limits; I can give you a day, maybe three._

 _Give me this day. Start looking for the next one if it works like that._

Korra woke with Asami in her arms as every morning, after forty amazing years of marriage, she couldn't believe her luck every time she woke up with Asami in her arms; honestly she couldn't really believe Asami's hair was barely starting to grey while hers was as white as cotton.

Normally Korra and Asami would sleep in; ever since Korra retired she had spent plenty of time in bed, but today was a special day, so why waste it in bed when she could make a better use of her day.

Her last day as Avatar, she could barely believe it but she knew it had to happen, was bound to happen ever since that clot occurred. She had been feeling better but things weren't looking great to either of them.

Korra couldn't stop her hand from shaking some times, her vision got blurry at random moments and recently she had suffered a minor black out in which she couldn't recollect what she had been doing for a while. Asami was starting to have her own problems too but she was still able to nod it off.

"Are you really going to keep staring at me? Even after all these years?" Asami's gentle voice startled Korra who was deep in thought about how to use her last day.

"I could spend lifetimes like this, and I'm the world expert in that" Korra joked and got Asami to roll her half-open eyes. She could still be a dork, no matter the age or time they've spent together.

"Why did I ever accept that necklace?" Asami said as she started to get out of bed; and Korra couldn't help but think of the lantern bearer that gave it to her. Would she see her again by the end of this day?

"You loved the way I asked you to." Korra said proud; ever since she got her memory back after the clot she couldn't stop remembering the pond, and the turtleduck boat rocking as Asami assaulted her with kisses as her way to accept.

"We've got to hurry up, Hiro and Kayther will be here with the twins soon. It's almost…" Asami trailed of as she got out of bed and had to back down.

"Hey, hey, take it easy. You know you're getting old too. You can't just leap out of bed anymore." Korra said worried about her wife. What was Asami going to do without Korra?

"Excuse you? I'm not the one that has arthritis. I'm still in my 50's, mind you" Asami said playfully after recovering, finally able to stand up, starting to get dressed.

"No, you're just the one with the glasses for old people" Korra said, teasing Asami the way only she could, the way it had become part of their lives after living with each other for so many years.

"Shush" Asami said as she looked around the room quite confused "Have you seen my necklace? I can't find it."

Korra got up, at her own steady pace, and went looking for it in the place Asami usually left it and confused found it there, the teal highlighting it even though it was in plain sight.

"You need to go see the eye doctor again. It's right here where you always leave it" Korra said, tying the necklace around Asami's neck, not before placing a soft kiss in the skin of the back of her wife's neck.

"Must be that. Hey, I know it's hard but please, do behave around Kayther. Don't want to have to separate you…again" Asami said a little annoyed that even after all the stuff Korra had been through she could still be childish in some ways; but Asami figured that was a part of Korra that made her Korra.

"She challenged me! I had no choice but to take her on!" Korra said defensively.

"You fought your daughter-in-law over which team was going to win the probending tournament. And the time before that you two barraged my garden trying to settle who would have the last piece of cake"

"It's my house, my privilege to have the last piece of cake in it. She has her own mansion and can easily get her own cake." Korra said once more defending her decision to fight a woman much younger than her over seemingly insignificant things.

They had breakfast together in the relative silence that came with a lifetime of sharing small moments that seemed boring to most but to the two of them were very important; a 'must have' in each passing day.

As they were finishing up, a car was heard making its final approach to the mansion, and quite rapidly; almost as soon as their butler opened the door, footsteps that indicated someone running inside the house could be heard.

"Gran Gran! Gran Asami! Where are you?" The sweet voice of a young girl called out for them.

"Over here, Princess" Korra called out for her granddaughter Hotaru.

"Thing Two, you better not…" What sounded like a vase breaking could be heard "Setsuna Sato, you better apologize to your granny for that!"

"Did she just call me a granny?" Asami said, sounding quite offended.

"Well, after all, we ARE grandmothers" Korra said nodding off the comment.

"Gran gran! I've missed you!" A girl with short, black hair came in and ran to Korra, who received her with a tender bear hug.

"I've missed you too, princess" Korra said a little sadness in her voice clearly there.

"Are you Ok, Gran Gran?" Setsuna said walking in with her arms behind her, obviously hiding something.

"It's just…I can't believe it." Korra said and chuckled a little "Look how big you've gotten! I swear it was just yesterday I gave you those dresses from my homeland and now I guess you've out grown them. They wouldn't even be big enough to make shirts out of!"

"Yeah, you're getting old, Uhvatar" A tall woman with a cocky grin and emerald green eyes walked in what looked like classical Zaofu clothing from the time Korra tried to save it from being invaded by Kuvira.

"You're calling me old? I'd like to see you keep up with me, kiddo" Korra said standing up and approaching the woman, but stopped right in front of her and after a second of staring at her, she hugged her, for she was glad this woman made her son the happiest man to ever live.

"You could've used a little extra in your meal, Granny." Kayther could never live down the fact that the Avatar looked quite small next to her.

"Find a new joke Kayther, It's stopped being funny." Korra said and then went for her other granddaughter, Setsuna.

"What did you do?" Korra asked the long haired twin, putting her serious face on.

"I walked in and saw this new vase and…" Setsuna started to explain as she revealed the broken pieces of pottery she had with her "It slipped from my hands"

"Thing two, you better tell the truth. The Beifongs taught her how to catch liars and I could tell you some nasty stories about what Gran Gran here has done to liars" Kayther said, calling her daughter by the nickname she had given her and was specifically used on moments where Kayther was not pleased with her daughters, or when the occasional "I'm the older one" fight started between the twins.

"It's Ok" Korra said giving Kayther a disapproving look; she never did like Kayther referring to them as a 'thing'

"I think Asami is the one to decide that. It's her stuff after all" Kayther glared back at the Avatar, not even a little intimidated by a woman that could still put up a fight if she wanted to.

"It's fine. It's just things. Now, where's my hug?" Asami demanded from her granddaughter; who ran to her as Hiroshi Sato came into the room.

"Hey momma!" The son of the Avatar and the businesswoman said as he walked in "Hey mommy!"

"Hiro, what do you feed them with? They're going to be skyscrapers by their sweet sixteen" Asami said as she rejoiced with the presence of her whole family.

"Normal, healthy stuff. They've got good genes from their mother's side." Hiro said as he lovingly wrapped Kayther in his arms.

"And the genius intellect of the Sato family" Kayther smiled as she let her husband hug her.

"They're going to start junior high next fall. Their teacher said it would be a waste to hold them back."

"That's amazing! You're going to take this world to the stars at this rate" Korra said proud of their granddaughters.

"I want to go to the moon and see if the Moon Spirit is there!" Hotaru said with the illusion of a child her age.

"I'm sure she'll love the company." Korra said even though she knew Yue was in the spirit world, not the physical moon.

"Have you ever met her? What's she like?" Setsuna asked curious and quite aware her Gran Gran had met lots of powerful and ancient beings in her life.

This started a series of stories about the spirits that went all day, even as they played and Korra showed Setsuna some new fire techniques, mixing it up with some Earthbending sparing rounds with Hotaru; both girls showing a lot of skill in their elements.

By the end of the day, as the twins left, Korra had almost forgotten this was the last time she was ever going to see them; all of them.

"Hiro. I need you to take Asami to live with you" Korra pulled her son away from Asami just before he left.

"Why? What's wrong?" Her son asked.

"Just take her in later on. Please, don't ask" She gave her son a pleading look and Hiro just hugged her, extra hard.

"I love you mommy." Hiro said to her mother in a low voice.

"And you're the most amazing thing that ever happened to me. Even if we screwed you over with the firearm thing." Korra said lamenting she was leaving this world in a moment where things where picking up once more as the instruments that were meant to secure peace as Korra went into retirement ended up in wrong hands and where being used a variety of violent acts.

"If there is one thing the world learned from Amon is that it's not the power itself but how we use it. You have no responsibility on how people use firearms. You meant good, and besides, how where you supposed to know the blueprints and fabrication methods were going to be stolen?" Hiro comforted his mother for what he felt, no for what he knew, was the last time.

"Take care son. Enjoy life and its joys." Korra said to her son as she let him go so he could be on his way.

The day died down quickly once Hiro and his family left and suddenly night had fallen and Korra wasn't sure what to do next.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" Asami asked as she started to make for their room.

"Not tired yet. I'll stay up a little longer. Be with you soon" Korra lied to Asami but she knew it was for the best.

"Ok, goodnight." Asami said as she tenderly kissed Korra goodnight and left.

"Asami" Korra said just as Asami was about to be out of sight "I love you, and I can't thank you enough for all this time we've been together." Korra did not wanted a pious lie to be the last thing she said to her soul mate.

"Korra, you're getting old. You've made that clear everyday we've been together. You don't need to voice it again." Asami smiled at her as she left.

Korra went and wrote a small note for Asami before deciding to sit in the living room's love seat and rest for a while, or an eternity, depending in how you look at it.

All it said was:

 _Asami. Please take care. I'll see you in a while. Forever in love with you._

 _Korra_

As she closed her eyes, she heard a familiar voice greeting her

"It's been a while hasn't it?"The lantern bearer Korra met in her teenage years said.

"Will it hurt?" Korra asked, a little nervous.

"You're already gone." Was all the spirit told Korra before leading her to the land of the dead, the cry of a newborn off in the distance.

 _8 years later_

Though the healer's treatment had been working, Asami always reminded herself that it was a temporary solution. Sooner or later she wouldn't be able to remember her own name, so she had to make each day count until that day came.

Though today…she wished she could forget that today a very saddening anniversary was going on.

"Here he is. Our best candidate" Jinora's daughter Phima told Asami, bringing the engineer back to the world.

Asami took a deep breath and stepped into a room in Air Temple Island to possibly meet Korra's new life.

"Hello, there! How's your day been?" She asked a boy that was turning 8 today and had shown promise of being the new vessel of Raava.

"Fine. Though I have to admit I've had better birth…" The boy suddenly stopped, staring at Asami's betrothal necklace "That necklace. I know it. Please can you let it play its song? I can't quite recall the melody"

Asami smiled but internally didn't knew if she should cry or be rejoiced that it was that small piece of their life together that confirmed the boy's status.

A/N:Please look up for ClockworkCaptain and her story "Burning Man Bay", avatarfanlin and her eight chapter in the "Pro-bending comp" set of fics, as well as Duke of Skibbington and his eight chapter of the "Skibbi's Pro-bending Circuit" should you want to read more of this version of Avatar Korra. The stories are inter-related and I've written them here as they go in chronological order. Please leave a review with your opinion, it's always appreciated.


End file.
